Holamayan Monastery
The Holamayan Monastery or Holamayan is a temple located along Azura's Coast on the sub-continent of Vvardenfell, located in the province of Morrowind. Holamayan is the home of the Dissident Priests, an order that opposes the Tribunal Temple. The temple is also the home of the Apographa, an ancient text that is hidden from the populous. By game *Holamayan Monastery (Morrowind) *Holamayan Monastery (Online) Description Geography The Island of Holamayan is located on the southeastern end of Azura's Coast, towards the Molag Amur region. The island itself is a large hill that could not normally hold a settlement, but the temple is built on the center of the island, there is a slope that serves as a path connecting Holamayan and the Dockyards. The only other location on the island is the Zalkin Grotto, which holds no significance whatsoever. Holamayan Monastery is a simple temple dedicated to Azura. Beyond the temple seen outside, some hallways are dug out from the stone surrounding the Temple of Holamayan. The Island of Holamayan itself is located in the Temple District of Vvardenfell, which is a piece of territory that is not occupied by any of the Great Houses, but the Tribunal Temple. History First Era During the first era, Indoril Nerevar and King Dumac had created the First Council, an alliance between the Chimer and the Dwarves. While the Tribunal warned Nerevar to claim Resdayn for himself, he ignores them, visioning a united Resdayn in peace. However, this would change when Dagoth Ur arrived to meet with Nerevar, revealing to him the information about the Heart of Lorkhan, a legendary artifact that has given the Dwarves immortality and the powers of a God. Ur has even told Nerevar about Numidium, the Brass God of the Dwarves. Feeling uncertain, Nerevar made a pilgrimage to the Holamayan Monastery to garner an audience with Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn, who told him the truth. With this news and advisement from the Tribunal, Indoril Nerevar had waged war with the Dwarves, which ended with the Battle of Red Mountain. Eventually, Nerevar used the power of Kagrenac's Tools to take the Dwarves immortality, and the Tribunal betrayed Indoril Nerevar to achieve godhood.Nerevar at Red Mountain Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the Holamayan Monastery was isolated from the rest of Dunmeri society, situated in Azura's Coast. With the establishment of the Tribunal Temple, the Dissident Priests of Holamayan opposed the ideals of the Temple and questioned both the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur's ascension into godhood. When they openly opposed the Temple, they were persecuted and forced into hiding at the Holamayan Monastery. Once they heard of the Nerevarine Prophecy, they had begun to partake in heavy research and study on the overall topic. To protect themselves, the Dissident Priests created a magical barrier surrounding Holamayan Monastery, which will open up during the dawn and dusk, since these times are linked with Azura, the Patron of the Temple. Holamayan remained closed from the rest of Vvardenfell for quite sometime and the Dissident Priests have remained in hiding.Events in Progress of Truth Third Era During the outbreak of the Blight in 3E 427, the Holamayan Monastery was under the de-facto supervision of Gilvas Barelo, the Abbot of Holamayan. There was a Dissident priestess named Mehra Milo who operated out of Vivec City and was in contact with the Blades in Vvardenfell through an Agent of the group, who was tasked to investigate the Nerevarine Prophecy. At one point, Milo was captured by the Ordinators and so the Agent was forced to free her from the Ministry of Truth. With Mehra Milo secured, the two returned to Holamayan where the Agent was able to obtain notes on the Nerevarine Prophecy and gave it to Nibani Maesa at the Urshilaku Camp on the other side of Vvardenfell. From there, the Agent would walk down a path that would name them the true Nerevarine.Events in "Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies"Events in "The Path of the Incarnate" Fourth Era During the Red Year in 4E 5, Holamayan Monastery was destroyed amidst the destruction, but the Dissident Priests had lived on. When the Tribunal disappeared from the province of Morrowind, the Dissident Priests had stepped in, bringing about the New Temple, a new religion surrounding the Good Daedra of the Dunmeri Pantheon. The Dissident Priests had taken over the Tribunal Temple, with Tribunal loyalists being purged or recanted. Despite this, the Great House Indoril was still able to attain the status of a Great House, when the Temple priesthood and House Indoril were considered one of the same. Political Power would then fall onto the Temple Priests, yet the old high-ranking members of House Indoril remained in their high-status. It is unknown whatever happened to Holamayan Monastery, but it was either left abandoned, or it was repaired by the relief effort on Vvardenfell.The Red Year, Vol. IIThe Reclamations Gallery Holamayan Island Morrowind.png|Holamayan Monastery circa 3E 427. Holamayan Monastery Morrowind.png|The Main Hall of Holamayan Monastery. Appearances * * es:Holamayan ru:Холамаянский монастырь Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations